LEGO Alpha Team
'' NOTE that LEGO Alpha Team has been discontinued.'' Alpha Team is a building toy line manufactured by LEGO. The theme was introduced in 2001 and discontinued in 2005 with a total of 36 sets. '2001' Alpha Team started out as a basic top secret group, under the leadership of Dash Justice. At that time, Ogel has made evil orbs that can turn ordinary civilians into mindless drones to serve as his slaves. However, he was defeated when the Alpha Team entered the picture and broke the power of the evil orbs to restore the drones back to normal. They captured Ogel and destroyed the orb machine (found in the Alpha Team video game). However, Ogel managed to escape. '2002' Alpha Team has changed slightly. The toyline is known as: Mission Deep Sea. Ogel is back with more sinister looking drones that remained from the year 2001. Ogel has also revised the evil orb so that he could turn ordinary sea creatures into mutants that serve him. Ogel's left hand was replaced by a transparent red hook that can still hold things (the LEGO minifigure). It's uncertain how he got the red hook. Rumor has it that he lost his left hand while battling the Alpha Team. Alpha Team's helper, TeeVee (a television with legs and an antenna), can now turn into a deep sea rover to look for small openings and scouting around the sea embankment. In the webtoon, Into the Deep, Ogel's sinister plan for the mutant sea animals was destroyed when Dash reversed the orb factory controls, thus reverting all the sea animals back to normal. However, Ogel escaped again by detaching the cockpit on his Mutant Squid vehicle. '2003' LEGO Alpha Team did not appear, with only a promotional set, "Dash the Diver," being released. '2004' Alpha Team went into massive revision. The Alpha Team symbol was changed, Crunch and Cam were replaced by the Diamond Tooth and Arrow (respectively), and Ogel replaced is red hook with a transparent blue hook. Alpha Team has more tech than usual. Their vehicles have new features: they can initate Alpha Mode, a feature that transforms one vehicle to another without dissasembling or rebuilding. This time, Ogel's plan as gone from mind controlling to causing damage to the world. His plan was to freeze the world from it's base in Antarctica with ice orbs, and as revealed later, to freeze time itself as well. Ice Orbs are completely different from the evil orbs Ogel had made earlier, as they no longer cause mutations/brainwashing, but instead freeze everything they touch. Alpha Team tracked him down to Antarctica and ended up battling each other. While Alpha Team raced to Ogel's fortress in a desperate gamble to stop himfrom freezing time, Ogel ended up freezing almost all Alpha Team. 'However, Charge and TeeVee couldn't be found in the iceboxes. '2005 When all hope was lost, drones started to do a random and quite frankly, a very funny thing: they began to steal interesting landmarks. Then Zed, a special agent for Alpha Team, arrived at Antarctica. He melted the ice around the other agents and set off on his own mission. While the other agents were stopping Ogel's drones, Ogel appeared in the Scorpion Orb Launcher, his own vehicle that could convert into the Viper Escape. Ogel and Zed battled; at the same time, the LEGO Magazine had invited fans to write their own stories of who won and what will happen next. The LEGO Magazine didn't show the results, but it was assumed that Zed had won the battle and the world was restored to normal. While the LEGO Company didn't give the 2004 subtheme an official name, (like Mission Deep Sea) fans coined the name "Mission Deep Freeze" for the series. 'Characters' Main Characters: *Dash Justice - Motion Expert and Team Leader. He is very brave but is also quite cocky. Dash loves the seaside. Team Color: Blue. *Radia - Laser Expert. She controls the cockpit area in the Mobile Command Center. She is extremely beautiful. Team Color: Purple/Pink. *Crunch - Explosive Expert. Team Color: Green. *Diamond Tooth - Mining Expert. Team Color: Green. *Charge - Electricity Expert. His gloves apparently allow him to fly with jets in them, as shown on the cover of the video game. Team Color: Blue/Red. *Cam Attaway - Motors and Mechanic Expert. Team Color: Red. *Flex '- Ropes Expert. Team Color: Orange. '*Arrow - Alpha Team Mechanic. Team Color: Yellow. 'Other Character' *Gearbox - All that is known about this agent is that he built the Tundra Tracker. *Zed - Special agent and the pilot of the Blizzard Blaster. *Tee-Vee - Team's assistant. Tee Vee, as the name suggests, was originally a Television with legs. Then he became an underwater robot for Mission Deep Sea. In the final mission for Alpha Team, he was a fully functional android. 'Ogel' *Ogel: The ruthless villian of this series. He has been the main villian in each year of the series, constantly coming up with schemes to defeat the Alpha Team. His first plot was to use Mind Control Orbs to turn regular people into mindless skeleton-like drones. These drones were reverted to normal after the Orbs were distroyed. Ogel returned the next year with a plan to use mutated sea creatures to control all of Earth's oceans. Fortunately, his plans were thwarted by Agent Dash when reversed the controls of the Orb making machine. Ogel's underwater base was destroyed, amazingly he some how made it out alive and escapes before the base explodes. His most recent plan for domination by freezing all of the Earth with his new Ice Orbs that could freeze anything. His plan succeeded, but he was then stopped by special agent Zed in his Blizzard Blaze; he used to be in love with Radia. *Skeleton Drones: Ogel's minions, who are people who have been affected by Mind Control Orbs. Their appearance changes numerous times during the series. *Super Ice Drones: A Skeleton Drone with a black head that pilots the Scorpion Orb Launcher. 'Evil Orbs' An Evil Orb is Ogel's main tool for all of his missions. There are three types: *Mind Control Orb: This orb takes control of ordinary Lego Town citizens and turns them into skeleton-like mindless drones. *Mind Control Orb 2.0: Same as first, only it also allows Ogel to take over sea creatures minds as well as humans (in the Into The Deep webtoon on the Alpha Team website, Cam mentioned that Ogel re-engineered the orbs so that they caused mutations). *Ice Orb: Freezes anything it touches. 'Bases Found in Sets' *Ogel Control Center: Ogel and his drones load Evil Orbs into the Boggle Rocket, allowing him to drop them on civilians and turn the world into his slave. This set differs from the other bases as Dash usually makes a second appearance in a smaller vehicle. 'Ogel Bases' Ogel has had several different bases throughout the series. *Ogel Island Laboratory: Ogel grows the plants used in the evil orbs here in his massive greenhouses and ships them out in Plant Shipping Crates. They are sent out by his Trouble Train. *Goo Caverns: Ogel harvests the goo used in the evil orbs here which are put in barrels. Both Plant Shipping Crates and barrels of goo are put in his Trouble Sub and shipped to the next base. *Ogel's Undersea Base: The plants and goo are unloaded from his Trouble Sub. Also, all the components of the evil orbs are put together here, at the D.O.O.M. (Device for Ominous Orb Manufacture) Machine. *Ogel's Hidden Arctic Base: Ogel loads the evil orbs from his undersea base onto the Boggle Rocket here. His plan was to launch them all over the world and turn everyone into his slaves. 'Games' The Alpha team storyline has been mainly told through various games. There was a video game released in 2000 in which Agent Dash had to rescue the other Alpha Team members from Ogel and stop production of the mind control orbs. As he rescued each agent, you could use them too, in certain levels. The last level, "Mission Control", involved stopping his Boggle Rocket from takeoff to deny Ogel world domination. The original Alpha Team video game was developed for LEGO Media by the award-winning special effects company Digital Domain. When the original video game was in development, its working title was "LEGO Logic," and the team was called "TILT (Trans-International Lego Team)." There were also several online games made using Macromedia Flash. :*The first centered around Dash and Cam thwarting Ogel's plan to control the world's weather. :*The second starred Dash, Cam, Radia, TeeVee and the Mission Deep Sea. This one included sound (the characters spoke instead of dialogue bubbles). :*The next was a three-part game centering around the 2004/2005 storyline. Unlike the other two games, which centered around the characters solving various puzzles, this game centered more about the vehicles, although agents could get out to infiltrate Ogel's bases. There are three missions in this theme: :#The First Encounter :#Drone's Menace :#Ogel's Fortress In the first mission, you have to scout around. In the second mission, you have to scare the drones and rescue Radia. In the third mission, you have to find Ogel's fortress, then defeat him, but he escapes. 'Products' 2001/Original :*6771 - Ogel Command Striker Minifigures: Ogel :*6772 - Alpha Team Cruiser Minifigures: Radia :*6773 - Alpha Team Helicopter Minifigures: Dash :*6774 - Alpha Team ATV Minifigures: Flex, Cam :*6775 - Alpha Team Bomb Squad Minifigures: TeeVee, Crunch, Charge :*6776 - Ogel Control Center Minifigures: Ogel, Drone Minion Commanders (2) 'Mission Deep Sea' :*1425/4800 - Dash Jet Sub Minifigures: Dash :*1426 - Cam Wing Diver Minifigures: Cam :*1427/4798 - Ogel Marine Slizer Minifigure: Ogel :*3391 Dash/4788 Ogel Mutant Ray Minifigures: Skeleton Drones (2) Animals: Octopus :*4789 - AT Aquatic Mech Minifigures: Dash Animals: Black Sawfish :*4790 - Alpha Team Robot Diver Minifigures: Charge :*4791 - Alpha Team Sub-Surface Scooter Minifigures: Flex :*4792 - Alpha Team Navigator and ROV Minifigures: Cam :*4793 - Ogel Shark Sub Minifigures: Skeleton Drones (2), Drone Pilot :*4794 - Alpha Team Command Patrol Minifigures: Radia, Crunch :*4795 - Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub Minifigure: Dash, Ogel, Skeleton Drones (2) :*4796 - Ogel Mutant Squid Minifigure: Ogel :*4797 - Ogel Mutant Killer Whale Minifigures: Skeleton Drone :*4799 - Ogel Drone Octopus Minifigures: Skeleton Drone Animals: Octopus 'Mission Deep Freeze' :*4742 - Chill Speeder Minifigures: Flex :*4743 - Ice Blade Minifigures: Charge :*4744 - Tundra Tracker Minifigures: Diamond Tooth, Radia :*4745 - Blue Eagle vs. Snow Crawler Minifigures: Dash, Ice Drone :*4746 - Mobile Command Center Minifigures: Charge, Radia, Tee-Vee, Arrow, Ice Drone :*4748 - Ogel's Mountain Fortress Minifigures: Dash, Arrow, Ogel, Ice Drones(2) :*4770 - Blizzard Blaster Minifigures: Zed Ice Drone :*4774 - Scorpion Orb Launcher Minifigures: Flex, Super Ice Drone 'Alpha Modes' *'X-1 Snowbot Defender (4742)' *'IC-2 Helicopter (4743)' *'Magma Drill (4744)' *'Ice Glider (4745)' *'Command Center (4746)' *'Ice Shark (4770)' *'Viper Escape (4774)' Fun Facts "Ogel" is LEGO spelled backward. In an issue of LEGO Club Magazine, it was explained that this was due to him representing the exact opposit of LEGO (LEGO is fun, Ogel hates fun, etc.). This name also coincides with the debug mode for another LEGO game called, "LEGO Island" in which typing "ogelisland" enters the games debug mode. In the Alpha Team series "Ogel Island" is Ogel's greenhouse base. Ogel is a direct descendent of Vladek, a villain from the Knights Kingdom series. Greg Farshtey, the writer of Bionicle, Exo-Force, and Alpha Team, among others, has stated that Ogel is his favorite non-Bionicle villain. *Skeleton Drones: Ogel's minions, who are people who have been affected by Mind Control Orbs. Their appearance changes many times during the run of the series. Image Gallery Fortress1024.jpg Army1024.jpg Alphamode1024.jpg Eagle1024.jpg Dash.jpg|Dash Radia.jpg|Radia 180px-Charge.jpg|Charge Zed.jpg|Zed Flex.GIF|Flex Crunch.jpg|Crunch Cam.jpg|Cam Arrow.jpg|Arrow 250px-Diamond tooth.jpg|Diamond Tooth Dash Deep Sea.jpg| Dash (Mission Deep Sea) Radia Mission Deep Sea.jpg|Radia (Mission Deep Sea) Flex Deep Sea.jpg|Flex (Mission Deep Sea) Crunch Mission Deep Sea.jpg|Crunch (Mission Deep Sea) Charge Deep Sea.jpg|Charge (Mission Deep Sea) Cam3.jpg|Cam (Mission Deep Sea) Dash 2.jpg|Dash (Mission Deep Freeze) Radia Deep Freeze.jpg|Radia (Mission Deep Freeze) Cam2.jpg|Cam (Mission Deep Freeze) Flex Deep Space.jpg|Flex (Mission Deep Space) Teevee.gif|TeeVee 200px-Ogel, Arctic.jpg|Ogel (Mission Deep Freeze) Copy of Charge new.jpg|Charge Category:LEGO Category:LEGO.com Category:Theme Category:Themes Category:Discontinued Sets